Vanissimo
'Vanissimo ''Va-Nay-Si-Mo '''is the Omnitrix's DNA Sample of a Mutated Goblin from the Underworld. His Omnitrix symbol is located on his upper chest. Appearance Vanissimo is as appears in the picture to the right, a strange humanoid figure. He appears to have a gray-blue shirt, with a black belt going around his chest with a red piece hanging from it. On top of that, he wears a grayish maroon-colored coat, which appears to have many rips in it, and is very dirty. He has pants of the same color, also bearing rips into it. He wears a scarf around his waist, and a smaller scarf covering his face. On top of the scarf around his waist, he bears a belt holding red "teeth", and also wears two smaller ones on each of his legs. His shoes are grayish-brown, having holes that show his toes, the only piece of evidence that his skin is green. Coming out from his sleeves are scarf-like hands, which he uses to grasp things. He wears a dirty hat on his head, with a similar coloration to his shoes. Personality Not much is known about his personality, but his appearance says a few things. As Vanissimo cannot show his face without taking possession of whoever he looks at, he may show himself to be a bit shy and hesitant to speaking with others. He also appears as a hunter with the teeth he wears on his body. Power and Abilities From his DNA Origin, he has the ability to teleport anywhere he chooses, though his hat never teleports with him, instead being left where he teleported from to disintegrate in a matter of seconds. Wherever he teleports to, a new hat is generated. He has the ability to generate fire and blast it from his mouth like a flamethrower, but must do it in a certain way to prevent from possessing whoever he looks at. As he blasts fire from his mouth, he keeps his scarf covering his chin, and pulls his hat down to cover his eyes. The fires tends to burn his clothes off sometimes, but is regenerated in an instant. It is unknown from what other points his pyrokinetic abilities are present. He isn't very strong, though his structure does allow for him to be very agile and move more freely. When he looks into the eye of another being with his entire face, he begins to take possession of them. As he takes control, his clothes begin to change form to fit onto whoever he's taking possession of. He has the ability to hear beyond what a human can, and can see in the dark. He can use the teeth on his belts as projectiles, but it is unknown whether he can regenerate those teeth or not. Weaknesses Vanissimo will automatically possess whoever he looks at with his true face, even of he doesn't want to. Whenever he goes into the sunlight, all of his powers are put out, and whoever he's possessing will force him out of their body. Although, this shows as a weakness and advantage, due to the fact that his fire blast are more powerful, and can be even confined to laser blasts in flight (You've just been replaced, Jetray). Category:Earth-Ren Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Featured Aliens Category:Aliens